


The Skies Fall

by King0fSilence



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy isn't a complete ass, Brolarke - Freeform, Clarke and Bellamy are PLATONIC AF, F/F, I'm so trash, Raven Octavia and Clarke are bestfriends, Try to tell me otherwise, Wells' actually had a younger sibling but you'll see what happened later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King0fSilence/pseuds/King0fSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 years before the 100 was sent to the ground, the Ark sent down a single man as banishment. He is taken under the wing of the commander and fights alongside her. Just when he finally rids himself of the nightmares from his life on the Ark, the sky is falling again. Clexa AU</p>
<p>Clarke has an older brother!!<br/>I'm sorry if some people seem a little OOC, this isn't my best work. So I'm going to be going back and editing it so they aren't too OOC.</p>
<p>This is also posted on Fanfiction.net, under the same title and same user name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sent To The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

"You're being sent to the ground as banishment." Came the voice of current chancellor Jaha. Asce wanted to kill the man in front of him. He was currently handcuffed and standing in front of the council to see what his death sentence would be. The chancellor had put in a new rule that families were only allowed one child, and the oldest one would either be floated or put in solitary until they turned 18 to be floated.

Asce was dressed in his black leather jacket, a worn out white shirt, black pants with holes at the knees and his boots. Gray eyes stared down brown ones. Sent to the ground? That's the best they could do?

He scoffed. "Being sent to the ground is a blessing than standing in front of you. You floated my girlfriend whose only crime was not being an only child. You tore her from her family, her parents, her younger sister, and here you are, going to tear me from mine. I knew you were a coward Jaha, never thought you were heartless to." He spit towards the chancellor and was quickly tased, being brought to his knees as he felt the electricity flow through his body. He groaned as he felt his body fall to the ground, a boot on his back.

"I did what I had to do to keep the human race alive. You will be sent to the ground with a wrist band to monitor your vitals. Take him to doctor Griffin to get his wrist band set up before putting him in a pod." Jaha ordered and sat up a little straighter in his chair. He watched as Asce was jerked to his feet and shoved towards the door. "Jaha you coward! Why don't you float Wells! He isn't an only child, he has a younger brother. Go float your son!" Asce screamed as he was dragged out of the room, glaring down the chancellor until he was out of sight. He was quickly thrown to the ground and tased again as soon as he was out of the door.

"You will respect him." A voice growled from above. Asce didn't care what guard it was, he just wanted to see his family before he was sent to his death. They beat him a little more with their fists and boots, giving him a bloody nose and bruises along his abdomen. The guards picked him back up and shoved him to keep walking to the medical bay.

When they arrived Asce quickly scanned the area and saw his mother and little sister cleaning medical equipment, he knew Clarke would grow up with fine medical skills, just like he had. His parents taught them everything they knew, his father taught him to build things out of nothing and his mother taught him first aid, just like they were teaching Clarke.

"Doctor Griffin, we need the wristband." One of his guards called to her, Abby spun around and was shocked to see her son, handcuffed and being held up right by the guards. "What is this?" The doctor questioned as she quickly made her way to her son, holding his face gently. Her brown eyes scanned his face, the face of the 15 year old that she birthed and raised with her husband.

"I'm being sent to the ground." Came a whisper from her son's lips. Tears quickly gathered in her eyes as she hugged him as tight as she could. She let him go and told the guards to uncuff her son. The guard nodded his head and uncuffed the boy who quickly held his mother tight. This was going to be the last hug he ever gave his mother. She kissed his forehead and let go, crying softly. Trying to stay strong for her children, she watched as he fell to his knees and caught his younger sister in a tight hug. He stood with her perched on his right hip.

"Well munchkin what have you been up to?" He tried to keep his voice from shaking. The girl in his arms grinned as she threw her small arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Mom's been teaching me how to check vital signs, like the pulse and stuff!" She grinned as she explained to her brother what she was taught over the past few hours. He smiled sadly at the girl and took in her appearance one last time, her blue eyes sparkled with excitement, her blonde hair was currently in pigtails that she insisted on him putting in this morning. She wore a light gray shirt that had some holes, light blue jeans and small boots that everyone on the Ark wore.

"That's great kid. Hey you be good for mom and dad okay? I have to go somewhere for a while." He kissed her head and held her tighter; he didn't want to leave his baby sister behind, not on this metal box in the sky while he was being sent to the ground. He didn't realize that his mother had slipped away and brought back a metal wrist band until she was holding his left arm and put it over his wrist. It bit into his skin as it took his vitals, he tried to ignore it and just focus on his little sister. He told her so many times that she was his little ball of sunshine because how her hair looked like it was gold. The girl stared at him confused.

"Where are you going? Are you going to be back for dinner? Can we play hide and seek when you get back?" She questioned and gripped his neck tighter. Where was he going?

He shook his head sadly. "I'm going a way for a long while, but when we see each other again we can play hide and seek as much as we want okay?" His voice cracked as more tears ran down his face. The girl nodded and he handed her off to their mother. Her light brown hair was tied back into a ponytail and her eyes were red and puffy. She wore a black long sleeved shirt and black pants.

"Alright times up, doctor you can come see if you want." She nodded and held her daughter tighter as her son was once again handcuffed and shoved forward. "Hey don't push my brother!" Clarke yelled at the guard. She didn't understand why they were being mean to him, he didn't do anything.

The group silently walked to the waiting pod, where Jaha, Jake and a few other guards were waiting.

"Dad." Asce choked out. His father was crying to, his eyes bloodshot, Jake quickly hugged his oldest child as tight as he could and cried a little harder. "It's gonna be alright Asce, just remember what we taught you and stay alive for as long as possible." His father said in his ear while gripping onto his son. The guard released him and he hugged his father back just as tightly. They stood like that a little longer before being joined by Abby and Clarke. Asce cried silently, holding his family for the last time, trying to keep this for as long as possible. Jaha's voice broke them up.

'It's time Asce." He said as he stood tall with his shoulder back and head held high. Asce let his family go slowly and reached into his pocket to pull out a piece of paper, it was a drawing he did of the family and he handed it to his mother, he took off his silver ring to hand to his father, and his necklace to his sister. The necklace was a crystal that he accidentally made one day with his father. It was see through and had a crack in it. He always said that even the most beautiful of objects crack. He put it around Clarke's neck and stared at her a little longer.

"Only take this off when you're taking a shower okay? Don't lose it and hold onto it for me. Can you do that sunshine?" He said through his tears. She nodded and hugged her brother thinking he was going to work.

"Okay Asce. I love you." She grinned. He smiled sadly as new tears fell from his eyes. Glancing at his parents he nodded.

"I love you to Clarke, all of you be strong. May we meet again." His mother cried harder as Jake held her. Clarke was the only one not crying and was confused. Her brother was just going to work wasn't he?

"Move it." The guard said as he jerked Asce towards the pod. He fought back and looked towards his family. He heard Clarke calling out to him as they strapped him to the chair and left the pod. He could hear banging on the door and knew it was Clarke, his parents were trying to stay strong.

"May we meet again sunshine." He said and was launched off from the Ark, into space towards the ground. The pod shook heavily and when he reached the atmosphere the pod quickly heated up. He knew better than to touch anything but the chair. Suddenly it felt like he was being pulled up and jerked in his seat.

The parachute was deployed and he was falling to the ground at a slightly slower rate, just enough to keep him from dying on impact.

The dark haired teen braced himself for the landing. When he hit the ground a spare part flew off the wall and hit him in the head, cutting into his skin and knocking him unconscious.

When he came to he was on his back and two people were leaning over him, one of them had a sword pointed to his throat. Asce tried to get his eyes to focus on the one with the sword. He was tall and built heavily, he had a long beard that reached his chest, he had some sort of tribal tattoo on the right side of his face. His black hair was shaved down the sides and the top of it was slicked back. His brown eyes looked down at him menacingly.

The woman beside him was smaller than him, she had dark skin and wore a more crescent shaped tattoo around her right eye. She had short black hair and stared down at him.

They both were dressed similarly, both in black armor and had swords at their sides. Daggers on their thighs and another sword strapped to their backs. They didn't seem like the type to escort him to a welcome to earth party.

"Bilaik ste yu." (Who are you) Said the woman in a strange accent, she tried again when he didn't answer. "Where do yu come kom." (Where do you come from) The words slightly clicked in Asce's mind.

"I am Asce, I'm sorry I don't understand most of what you are saying but I come from the sky." He pointed to the pod. "I was sent in that by my leader. He ordered I be sent down here until I die." Asce explained and the two warriors looked at each other before the man put his sword away and hauled Asce to his feet. "The commander would want to meet you Sky Boy." He said in a gruff voice.

They started walking through the woods and after a while they came across a village, it was bustling with people who stopped and stared at the strange man behind escorted by the two warriors.

"Heda ste nou going krom bilaik happy osir bring an splita krom em Indra."(The commander is not going to be happy we brought an outsider to her Indra) The man said to the woman, Asce guessed her name was Indra.

"Heda would gaf in krom see em Gostos an see why em ste hir an taim em truly did slip daun kom skai."(The commander would need to see him Gustus and see why he is here and if he truly fell from the sky) Asce gave up on trying to figure out what they were saying and just followed them to a large tent with two guards standing at the entrance; they nodded at the two while eyeing Asce suspiciously. Before Asce entered the tent with Indra the man stood in front of him, "if you so much as look at her the wrong way I will slit your throat." He growled at him. Nodding in understanding Asce followed Indra into the tent where he saw a child sitting on a throne of antlers playing with a knife in her hands. She was dressed in all black and had a shoulder guard on her left shoulder that held a red sash to her, there was face paint across her eyes and some sort of symbol between her eyebrows, she looked slightly like a raccoon. She had brown hair that was pulled back into a set of braids. Her green eyes were staring him down, Asce guessed that this was the commander.

"So you are the one my general tells me fell from the sky." Her voice came out smooth yet firm at the same time. Asce nodded.

"Why are you here and did you truly fall from the sky." She questioned, raising an eyebrow at the teen in front of her. She looked no older than Clarke, was a child truly leading them?

"Yes, uh commander, I fell from the sky, my leader sent me down here to die for the crime of being born. He enforced that every family only have one child and all the elder children had to be killed. He sent me down here instead." Asce explained, feeling the anger build up in him for what Jaha has done.

The commander looked at him startled, green eyes wide. "Your leader order the execution of children for them being born?" He nodded. "Tell me more about this space and leader that sent you to your death." The child leaned forward, she didn't look older than 11.

"My leader said that to save oxygen that families were permitted only one child, I am the oldest so I was sent to die. The leader killed my girlfriend and many other of my friends. He tore families apart and forced them to watch as he executed their children. My family watched as I was sent to the ground." He stated bitterly.

"Why were you sent to death on earth and not executed like the others? You say you are the oldest, do you have siblings?" The girl was curious that's for sure.

"I do not know why I was sent down here and not executed. Yes I am the oldest, I have a younger sister still in space with our parents. She is only 5 years old while I am 15." He stated. He missed Clarke, she was always helping someone and put others before herself. He remembered teaching her to draw, coming to pick her up when his shift ended from the medical bay where she usually was with their mother. How they played hide and seek all the time. How he would read her bed time stories and watch over the girl when she was asleep. How she would crawl into bed with him if she had a nightmare and he would sing and rock her back to sleep with the promise of being there to protect her from anymore bad dreams the girl would have.

"Well then Asce of the sky people, you have a choice, stay here and train or go into the wild and die on your own. The choice is yours." The girl said, already knowing he wasn't stupid enough to go back into the wild with no sort of knowledge on what he was facing.

"I shall stay, thank you commander." He bowed his head to the girl who had just saved his life. She nodded and called someone into her tent, he was a strong looking man with pale blue eyes. His beard barely passed his chin. He looked about 19.

"Sha heda?" (Yes commander?) He said, his voice not as gruff as the other mans.

"Jak op em krom fis op his injuries, em ste hurt."(Take him to be healed of his injuries, he is hurt) The commander said as she nodded her head towards Asce. Asce understood some of what they were saying, he understood that he was going to be stitched up and healed.

The man nodded and went to escort the teen out what the commander said one last thing. "Bilaik careful krom em, em knows things osir do nou. Em also does nou speak our sleng so use Gonasleng."(Be careful with him, he knows things we do not. He also does not speak our language so use English) The man nodded again and gently guided the boy to another tent which Asce guess was the medical tent.

"You fell from the sky?" The question slightly startled Asce, not knowing he was going to speak.

"Uh yeah, I was sent to death actually." The man stared at him in confusion, waiting for Asce to explain.

"There is a rule in space, since oxygen is a valuable resource we do not have families are only allowed one child. If there is more than one child to a family the eldest would be executed. Since I have a younger sister I was supposed to be executed, but our leader sent me down here to die." Asce explained wincing slightly when the healer had put something on the cut that ran across his temple.

'Your leader does not sound pleasant, he sounds heartless." Asce chuckled a bit. Heartless was an understatement.

"He isn't fair either, he has two children and he lets his oldest son live while he rips the older children from other families and forces them to watch their child's execution on the crimes of simply being born." Asce said bitterly.

"He would not last a second on the ground then. I am Nyko the healer and you are currently in the village of TonDc, that was our commander you just spoke to. Your training will most likely take place in the morning at first light." Asce nodded as Nyko finished his wounds. He was in a completely different world so he might as well just live like they do.

Asce was sent to a tent on the outskirts of the village, not that he minded, he needed to think about what he just got himself into. No one disturbed him for the rest of the night and he fell asleep, his dreams filled with the sky and his family.


	2. Clarke?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Griffin family reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.  
> Fuck you JRat.

It had been 12 years since Asce was sent to the ground. He learned a lot in that time and had as much time as he needed to plan what he would do to Jaha if he ever dared to set foot on the ground. He also became a skilled warrior and became part of Trikru. The Commander became like a little sister to him and she appointed him to be her personal guard. They joked when it was just them in the tent as if they really were siblings and the Commander often times found herself seeking his advice. Lexa had just turned 20, she was older than Clarke but not by much, only 3 years, she was much younger than Asce originally thought when they first met.  
One day as Lexa and Asce were discussing on going back to Polis, Indra came running into the tent sweating.

"Heda, the sky is falling again." Both Asce and Lexa shot up, Lexa turned to Asce who was having an internal conflict on what this could mean, the Commander nodded and ordered for her and Asce's horses.

They rode quickly and quietly, Lexa taking glances at her guard constantly. What would this mean for him? Would he leave the Trikru and Lexa? Would he stay by her side? Deciding that she didn't like these thoughts Lexa pushed them away and focused on the task at hand; finding out why more Skaikru were being sent to the ground.

When they arrived they dismounted and sent their horses off before climbing a tree and watching the Skaikru exit the ship and look around in wonder and amazement.

They soon quickly ended up acting like children, running around screaming and laughing. They were scaring off any game in the area and possibly attracting danger. Lexa looked at Asce, he had grown a lot since he hit the ground, he was no longer skinny and pale, he was built and tanned, he became a great warrior alongside Lexa as they trained under Anya, their mentor. His gray eyes got lighter and seemed to glow in the light, and when the moonlight caught them, his eyes were almost transparent. He had gotten scars from fighting off Reapers and other dangers from TonDc. His black hair was starting to touch his ears and Lexa knew she would shave the sides again for him soon. He was loyal and more of an older brother that Lexa never had then a personal guard. He had learned their language quickly, three weeks after he was brought to the village, and usually dressed like them, only keeping his leather jacket on him at all times to remind him of where he came from. He had taken his bracelet off the second day he was there, feeling as it didn't really matter.

"Bellamy! This place is amazing!" A voice rang out and Asce looked too who the voice belonged too, a girl with black hair, she looked similar Bellamy and was surprised when he let her hug him. A sibling? It would have been dangerous with the rule of one child only, and Asce couldn't remember another Blake sibling running around while he was on the Ark.

"I know, hey Princess come see this!" Lexa felt Asce tense up beside her.

A blonde walked out of the drop ship, her blue eyes widening in awe as she took in the sights around her, she took in the trees and the grass, everything she could.

Asce felt tears start to gather in his eyes as he laid eyes on his younger sister, her golden locks fell around her shoulders, she was wearing a worn black jacket and a gray shirt from what Asce could see. She was wearing standard jeans that had been patched up one to many times, and black boots.

Clarke Griffin was alive.

His little sister was alive, the little girl he remembered from 14 years ago was gone and now standing on the ground was a teenager who was filled to the brim with optimism. He was shocked.

Feeling a nudge he looked to his right and saw Lexa tilt her head towards the blonde with an eyebrow raised, he realized she didn't know who the girl was.

"That's my little sister, Clarke. The one I told you about when I first got here. But I don't understand why they are here; I thought I was the only one who was coming to the ground." He said and watched Lexa nod. Indra was in the tree next to them watching over the sky people run around like children.

Suddenly Asce honed in on someone, the chancellor's son, Wells. He nudged Lexa and pointed to the boy.

"I believe that's the leader's son." His eyes hardened when he saw the boy approach Clarke, a growl tore from his throat when Wells put his hand on her shoulder. He felt a bit of pride when Clarke shook his hand off.

"Do I have permission to make myself known commander? I can guide some of them to become strong warriors." He turned to the Commander who thought about it and nodded. "You are to report back to me when you have valuable information on them. Indra and I shall return to TonDc. Be careful, I know they are your people but they also sent you down here to die." Lexa whispered the last part before climbing down the tree and calling for her horse. Indra followed her and took Asce's horse with them. Asce observed them a little longer, who to go to and who to avoid. He noticed that Bellamy had a gun and took charge simply because of it.

Asce stored his weapons in the tree but kept his main sword on him along with one of his daggers; putting the others next to his sword and pulled up his hood before he jumped down and started walking towards his sister.

"Bellamy! Someone's coming." Someone screamed and everyone ran back towards the drop ship, Bellamy had his gun trained on Asce not knowing who he was.

"Who are you." The older Blake questioned.

"Yu nou mema in ai taim skat." (You do not remember me then boy) Asce said, not realizing he was speaking in Lexa's native tongue.

"Do you speak English?" Bellamy gritted his teeth to appear intimidating but Asce could sense the fear coming off him in waves. The very thought brought a smile to his lips.

Removing his hood Asce spoke in English. "Put the gun down Bellamy, I do not enjoy hurting children." He said, his voice coming out gruffer than he intended. "Who are you." Bellamy slowly lowered his gun but kept it out.

Ignoring the boy's question he looked around and noticed that Clarke was nowhere to be seen, had she gotten back into the dropship? "Where is Clarke boy?" He was growing impatient on not being able to see his sister. He was about to punch Bellamy if he did not let him see his younger sister.

"Who are you. I asked you a question." Letting out a growl from his throat Asce narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"I am Asce, Clarke's older brother who was sent down to the ground 12 years ago when you were all still children." Asce barked out stepping closer to the boy. His eyes widened at the information and tried shoving Asce back to make it look like he was still in control of the situation. Asce rolled his eyes and quickly disarmed the boy and unloaded the gun, taking the clip and grabbing the bullet that was in the chamber. He threw the stray bullet as far as he could into the woods before pocketing the clip, tossing the now useless gun to Bellamy's feet.

"Do that again Bellamy Blake and I will break your nose." He growled and made his way to the drop ship where all of the teens were. He did not enter however; he simply looked in and took note of all the fearful faces, still no Clarke.  
"I do not harm children; I only want to see Clarke." He stated, the teens quickly shoved the girl out of the drop ship and she tripped, almost hitting the ground if Asce had not been there to catch her.

She shoved away from him and stood a few feet back, looking at him with fear. He cringed at the look on his little sister's face, he didn't want to scare her, and he simply wanted to see her again after so long.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Her voice was shaking slightly. Asce realized that we was taller than her and quickly knelt on the ground putting his hands up, he wanted to show her that he meant no harm. It slightly worked but she still looked at him with fear.

"Clarke, it's me Asce, your big brother." He watched as confusion crossed her face. She shook her head. "You're not him; Asce is still on the Ark in solitary." Is that what Jaha told her? "Clarke sunshine it's me I promise, Jaha sent me to the ground to die 12 years ago, you were only 5, I was sent here when I was 15. You are 17 now and I just turned 27 a few days ago, our parent's names are Abigail Griffin who is a doctor on the Ark and Jake Griffin, the head engineer. The necklace you are wearing was mine before I gave it to you; I gave dad my ring and mom a drawing. I taught you to draw when you were a kid, we used to play hide and seek all the time, I would sing you to sleep if you had a nightmare and you always followed me around the Ark if I wasn't working. Please, you have to believe that it's me sis, I'm here on the ground with you and everyone else. I was sent here because Jaha made a new rule where it was one child per family, all the oldest siblings were floated. I was sent to the ground." Asce explained, tears welling up in his gray eyes.

Clarke seemed to process this information for a minute. The man could almost see the gears turning in her head. Every second the girl was quiet Asce grew more and more nervous. Something seemed to click something in her brain before she flung herself on to her older brother, holding him tight as he stood up and held her close. The blonde cried into his chest and gripped his jacket. Her older brother had changed so much since she last saw him. Jaha had told her he was just going into solitary for a long while. Her parents cried for 2 weeks. Her father was floated a few months ago and she remembered giving Clarke his watch and her mother a ring she had always seen him wear, not knowing it had belonged to Asce.

"I thought you were dead." Her voice cracked. Asce laughed as he kissed the top of his sister's head with a large grin and tears rolling down his face.

"Clarke you know him?" They sibling broke apart when a voice came from behind them. It was Bellamy. Asce thought the boy would remember him; he was always coming to Asce when he had nightmares, so did Raven.

"Yes, this is Asce, my older brother." Bellamy looked him over before turning to the entrance of the dropship.

"It's alright guys, he means no harm. He's Clarke's older brother." Some of them nodded and left the drop ship once they knew he wasn't going to harm them. Some still were wary of the man but still walked off. Two boys came running off the drop ship and hugged the man tight.

"Jasper, Monty. Let me go can't breathe." Asce huffed out as the two let go, Jasper was still wearing the goggles that Asce had given him when he was younger and Monty was just grinning.

"You're back and you're alive holy shit!" Jasper said as he grinned up at the older man. Monty just smiled and patted Asce on the back, happy his childhood friend was still alive and on the ground with them. "That's right knuckleheads I'm alive and well." Asce chuckled. He turned to Bellamy and his expression became serious. "I would love to play catch up all day but there are more dangerous things in these woods than me and the Trikru. We need to build a wall before night." Everyone nodded and questioned the foreign word that came out of Asce's mouth. Bellamy barked orders at people and they began building a wall. Asce had started to walk off to help build when Clarke grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"What is a Trikru?" She said slowly, testing the word on her tongue, Asce smiled softly at his younger sister.

"Trikru are people. They are the Woods Clan, they saved me from death when I first got here and taught me everything I know, the Commander is Trikru and lives in Polis." Asce explained and watched as Clarke's face lit up. "You mean that there are other people out here?" Asce nodded but explained that not all of them want peace.

"Oh okay. Well when we finish building this wall you are going to tell me everything and we are going to catch up." Asce laughed and nodded, turning he left her behind and went to go help.

Hours later they had a wall built and Asce had informed Bellamy that he was going to go hunt for food; the boy seemed to light up at the word. He came back an hour later with a boar, quickly skinning it and started roasting it over the fire.

He spotted the younger Blake sibling slipping through the gate and quietly followed her. He found her standing in an opening surrounded by glowing butterflies, her face full of awe as they landed on her arms.

"Shouldn't you be inside the gate little one?" Octavia spun around and relaxed slightly when she saw it was just Asce who was leaning against a tree watching her; slightly questioning how his eyes seemed to glow with the butterflies.

"I didn't hear you follow me." She said and sat down in the field. Asce walked over and sat next to the girl, chuckling slightly. "I learned. I could teach you if you want, you left an easy to follow trail. I could teach you to blend into the shadows." Asce offered and just as he expected Octavia nodded. They sat there for a few minutes in silence, content on watching the butterflies,

Deciding it wasn't completely safe to be outside of the gate at night Asce stood up and brushing himself off he held his hand out to the girl and pulled her up with ease. They set off back to the dropship.

"Could you really teach me?" Asce nodded and remained quiet the rest of the way back. Once they made it back they slipped back inside like that had leaving, Octavia walked off towards the drop ship that was currently holding the 100 as they settled in for the night. Asce sat in front of the fire tending to it to make sure it was lit throughout the night. He felt a pair of eyes watching him and then felt someone sit next to him, Clarke.

"I'm glad you're alive Asce. Mom and dad were really upset you were sent to the ground." Clarke said gently as she shivered, the fire did nothing to warm her despite being close to it. She felt a weight on her shoulders and her nose was greeted with the scent of the woods, smoke and rain came from the jacket. It was comforting.

"I am too Clarke. I guess you want to hear about how I survived 12 years on the ground." He felt Clarke lean against him and nodded. Wrapping an arm around his baby sister he began to tell her the story of what happened to him since that day, what he said to Jaha, how he didn't want to leave his family, how he was sent to the ground, how he was found by Indra and Gustus and met the Commander, when he trained under Anya with Lexa and became the warrior he is today. He told her about the good times when Asce and Lexa would try to one up each other during training and just ended up being smacked on the back of the head by Anya. When Asce and Lexa were finally getting their face paint and wouldn't sit still so Anya just put a big hand print in the middle of their faces. He listened to Clarke's laughs became softer and softer before all of her weight slumped against him. He chuckled when he saw the girl had fallen asleep and gently carried her to the drop ship. He stood at the entrance for a little, not having been inside of anything from the Ark since he got out of the pod. He let out a sigh and carried the girl inside, carefully stepping over people and carried her up the ladder into the second part of the drop ship. He laid her down gently before sitting next to her and lifting her head onto his thigh. He kept watch that night, his dagger never leaving his hand as his eyes were trained on the ladder daring someone to come up.

When morning came Asce knew he would have to report to the commander on what he learned. He didn't know why the 100 was sent down in the first place but he knew that he could just ask Clarke. The girl fell asleep before he could ask her how her life on the Ark was going. Speaking of said girl he felt her move her head from his thigh and glanced over at her while she was rubbing her eyes. Glad that his sister had a restful night sleep he smiled softly.

"Morning Asce." Clarke said, her voice slightly horse. He handed her a pouch filled with water, she took it gently and nodded her head in thanks before drinking half of it and handing it back to her brother.

"Morning Clarke, sleep well?" He questioned. She nodded and stood up, Asce followed her action and the two made their way down the ladder and out of the drop ship. They were greeted by Octavia who handed them some meat from last nights' dinner. Asce said his thanks and walked over to the fire, quickly eating his share of the meat. He knew he would have to go hunting again soon, but he had other things that needed to be taken care of first. He turned away from the fire and to his sister who was quietly talking to Octavia.

"Clarke I apologize for interrupting but I have a question." He said as he stood in front of the two. Octavia smiled at him and excused herself when she heard Bellamy call for her.

Clarke nodded. "Sure Asce what's up?" He thanked Gaia that she didn't question him. He smiled at her and said, "why were you all sent to the ground? Is something wrong with the Ark?" He noticed how Clarke tensed a bit. He took note of how she slid her hand over their father's watch.

"Uh Jaha said that he wanted to make sure that the ground was habitable." Asce nodded. So they were sent to make sure the people of the Ark could survive down on the ground, meaning that they would be following soon.

"How are mom and dad?" He watched as Clarke tensed and started toying with the watch. "Moms alright, but dad uh, Jaha floated him. Dad found a problem with the Ark's oxygen system and he got floated when he wanted to tell everyone. Jaha floated him and he locked me up, then he sent all of us down here, their monitoring our vitals with these wrist bands." The blonde held up her wrist and showed her brother the same wrist band he was sent down with. He nodded.

Before he could thank her and tell her he would be gone most of the day a voice called out for Clarke and Wells showed up beside them He was much too close to Clarke for Asce's liking.

"Hey so uh I wanted to ask you when we were going to Mount Weather?" He questioned and placed his hand on her shoulder. Asce let a growl come from his throat as he glared at the boy.

"You will not go to Mount Weather. It is occupied by the Mountain Men who capture my people and never let them see the light of day unless they are Ripas. If you go there I cannot help you if they do decide to harm you. No one has ever entered that mountain and walked out alive." Asce said and looked at Clarke, clear that he had no intention of letting her go to the mountain.

"No one ever walked out there alive? Guess we aren't going to Mount Weather then." Clarke said and looked at Wells, "You shouldn't have to ask me, you got my dad floated." Asce grinned sadistically. The boy in front of him shrunk away from his look, Jaha had floated Asce's girlfriend and sent him to the ground to die, and now Wells got their father floated? Oh Asce was definitely going to have fun killing this boy. Clarke stormed off away from them and Asce made his move. His quickly took out his dagger and held it to the boy's throat, slamming him against the side of the ship.

"So you're father got me sent to the ground, hundreds of children and teens floated, including my girlfriend and you got my dad floated. Oh man I am going to have such a fun time killing both of you. But I have to make him suffer first." Asce had a dangerous look in his eyes as he pressed his dagger against Wells' throat hard enough to draw blood but not hard enough to slit his throat. Asce grabbed Wells and quickly left the camp and farther into the woods.

"Asce right? Please it doesn't have to be like this, I'm just trying to get everyone to safety. I care about Clarke, I don't want her out here getting hur-" Asce quickly cut him off when he slammed Wells' to the ground and held his dagger to the boy's throat. Asce growled dangerously. "You are to go nowhere near Clarke, don't act like you're the hero when you got our dad floated and your fucking dad got me sent to the ground and hundreds of other's killed. You are no hero and by trying to take my sister to the mountain you are signing her death contract. If you want to go to that cursed mountain and into the hands of the Mountain Men then be my guest, I won't miss you and I doubt anyone would. But I swear if you bring Clarke anywhere near that mountain I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands." Asce punched the boy in the face and jerked him to his feet, shoving him forward until he knew they were far enough away from the camp.

He tied Wells to a tree and gagged him to make sure he wouldn't scream for help. Asce grabbed his wrist band and pried it off, he struggled a little bit with Wells moving against the tree. He growled and punched the boy hard in the stomach, effectively making him lean over and still with a groan. Asce made quick work of the wrist band and stood in front of the boy when he was done.

Glaring at him Asce said "if I catch you trying to put my sister in harm's way by going to the mountain I will make sure you die a painful slow death right where you stand. Do I make myself clear boy?" Wells nodded and before Asce untied him he leaned in next to Wells' ear. "You won't tell anyone about this if you value your tongue and eyes. If Clarke or anyone finds out about this I'll make sure to scoop out your eyes with my hands before I cut your tongue out and remove your fingers one by one. Got it?" Wells nodded frantically.

Satisfied for now that he had struck fear into the boy's heart and most likely pain in Jaha's he untied the boy and watched as he ran towards the drop ship. Chuckling Asce followed him and went to find Clarke. He found her by the fire watching the flames.

"Clarke, I'll be back in a few hours, be safe and if anyone tries anything let me know and I'll handle it okay?" Asce said as he hugged his sister briefly and kissed the top of her head.

Clarke looked at him with confusion. "Where are you going?" He chuckled. "I'm just going to see the Commander and check up on everything in the village, I'll be back as soon as I can." He watched as she nodded and sat back down in her original spot.

"Be careful, and come back alive, I just got you back yesterday and I don't need to lose you again." Asce nodded and turned around to leave, he bumped into Octavia.

"So when does my training begin?" Asce thought about it, "now, you're going to come with me to the village and you're going to learn how to walk quietly in the forest and not leave a trail." Octavia nodded eagerly and they both left and headed off to TonDc.

Asce made sure that Octavia was following in his footsteps exactly, he made her do 10 pushups for every sound she made. Which after about 50 pushups, wasn't very much. They left little trail but at the rate Octavia was going in a few weeks' time the girl would no longer leave any trail and a would be hard to hear for. She would make a great warrior for the Trikru.

They finally made it to TonDc and the guards bowed their head at the man and when they spotted Octavia they questioned him.

"Bilaik ste em Aske? Ste em kom skai?" (Who is she Asce? Is she from the sky?) One of them asked in the native tongue. Asce nodded before replying.

"Sha em ste, em ste Okteivia kom Skaikru an ai laik training her krom bilaik gona kom Trikru."(Yes she is, she is Octavia of the Sky People and I am training her to become a warrior of the Tree People) The guards nodded and let them pass, watching Octavia with a curious eye.

"What did you say?" The girl questioned. "It is the native tongue, Trigedasleng. The Commander taught me when I first got here. It's more accent than anything. "Asce explained as they made their way to the commander's tent; once again, the guards stopped them.

"Hakom du yu lid in an splita kom skai Aske, em na bilaik bash op?"(Why do you bring in an outsider from the sky Asce, will she bring harm?) Asce laughed and waved his words away.

"Em ste bash op as leaf, der ste no bash op em na cause krom us, ai laik hir krom see heda nau teik ai through an shof op."(She is as dangerous as a leaf, there is no harm she can cause us, I am here to see the commander now let me through and shut up) The guard nodded and let them through, Asce saw Lexa sitting on her throne talking to Indra.

"Heda." (Commander) Asce said as he bowed his head. Lexa looked at him and smiled.

"Aske, yu laik back early. Yu also bring skai gada, bilaik ste em? Ste something wrong?"(Asce you are back early. You also bring a Sky Girl, who is she? Is something wrong?) Lexa questioned, curious as to why her guard was back earlier than they had planned.

"Nothing ste wrong heda, ai lid in Okteivia kom Skaikru, em wants krom bilaik gona. Ai came krom tel op yu when ai know about Skaikru."(Nothing is wrong commander, I bring Octavia of the Sky People, she wants to become a warrior. I came to tell you all I know about the Sky People.) Asce nodded towards the girl behind him. Lexa looked at her and turned to Indra.

"Jak op em as yu seken Indra, granplei em. Em has Keryon kom gona."(Make her your second Indra, train her. She has the spirit of a warrior.) Indra was about to protest but Lexa held up her hand and silenced the general. "Sha heda. But I shall see what she is made of first before I make her my second." Lexa nodded satisfied with that answer, Asce turned to Octavia. "She is going to train you and make you her second if you can pass her test. Just try to remain quiet if you're walking through the woods and you shall be fine, I'll be here when you return." He gave her his dagger and turned to Indra. "She does not speak our tongue, she will learn however." Indra nodded and motioned for the girl to follow her.

"Indra tell the guards we are not to be disturbed unless it is an emergency." The general nodded and walked out of the tent, leaving Asce and Lexa alone.

"You bring Octavia but not your sister?" Lexa questioned and smiled at Asce as he collapsed into the chair near the war table.

"I brought Octavia because I knew Indra could teach her more than I could, she balances out Indra. They would work well together. I have learned why they were sent to the ground. They are all prisoners like I was, but none of them older than 18."

Lexa looked at him, slightly confused. "Why would they send prisoners to the ground? What is wrong in space?" Lexa watched as Asce rubbed his eyes tiredly, she had never seen him this exhausted.

"The Ark is dying and they sent prisoners who were going to be floated anyways down to see if the ground was habitable. And get this Lexa, the leader did send his own son down, the oldest that should have been floated like the rest of the first born children 14 years ago." Asce laughed darkly. "History must repeat it's self because the leader's son got my father executed. Like father like son huh? His father orders my execution to the ground and his son gets my father executed for trying to warn people that the Ark is dying. If he goes anywhere near Clarke I will slit his throat and throw him the Pauna myself." Lexa has slightly taken back, she had never seen Asce this angry, he was usually calm and collected.

"Do they mean us any harm?" Asce shook his head and closed his eyes. "They wish to survive only, they have no intention of fighting, not when they have no weapons but knives they made with the metal from the ship. They are like children, they do not know how to hunt, they run around laughing loudly and screaming as if they are the only ones who live on the ground. They have a leader, Bellamy. He leads with an iron fist, ordering people around then doing nothing himself. He has a second, Murphy who follows him around harming people." Lexa was mortified, a leader should never harm their own people.

"I know what you're thinking Lexa, and no we cannot kill them without reason, Bellamy is Octavia's brother and would be crushed if we just killed him." Lexa nodded understandingly and pulled the leash tighter on her emotions.

"Well then what shall we do?" Asce sighed and ran a hand over his tired face. He slightly missed his war paint but decided against putting some on if he was only going back to the drop ship. "I guess we just wait and see where this goes." He looked at Lexa and gray eyes met green as they had a conversation without words. They understood each other enough to the point where they didn't have to use words.

"Emo ste yongon. Em ste tiring, emo ste sheep; mafta op krom nau idea what krom du." (They are children. It is tiring, they are sheep; following with no idea what to do) Asce murmured as he ran a had over his face, his facial growing longer than he liked, it was just long enough to pass his chin, he would need to shave soon.

After a few hours of catching up and telling Lexa what he knew about the Skaikru Indra and Octavia walked in, both sweaty and slightly bloody. Asce looked at Indra with an eyebrow raised and smirked when he saw her nod.

Turning to Octavia he handed her a pouch of water which she thanked him for before drinking, enjoying the way it gave relief to her dry throat.

"She is a good fighter Heda, no doubt she shall make a fine warrior with more training." Lexa smirked just as Asce had and Indra rolled her eyes, those two were practically twins, even if they weren't related at all.

"It is time to go back to the drop ship if we want to get there before dark. No doubt your brother would have been looking for you hours ago." Octavia nodded and the two turned towards Lexa and bowed.

"Reshop Heda, I will return in the near future if anything happens."(Goodnight Commander) The Commander nodded and stood from her throne of antlers, walking over to Asce and gripping his forearm. "Reshop Aske, gouthru klir hashta yu soujon." (Goodnight Asce, safe passage on your travels) They let go and Asce and Octavia left without another word.

"How did your training with Indra go?" Asce asked as they trekked back to the drop ship. Octavia had a bit of blood on her face and Asce stopped her to clean her face up, the last thing they needed was for Bellamy to forbid her to leave the camp and ruin Octavia's chances of being a warrior.

"It went well, Indra taught me how to hold a sword, how to disarm an enemy and how to run in the woods without being loud." Asce nodded, that was definitely Indra's training.

They made it back just as soon as the sun was starting to set, Asce had given his dagger for Octavia to keep for training and protection. He motioned for her to follow him as he walked swiftly to the tree that he left his weapons in and climbed up it. His swords and daggers were still there, he sighed in relief as he strapped his remaining 2 daggers to his thigh and under his shirt to his right side, he strapped his sword back to his right side and jumped down nodding at Octavia who was staring at his weapons. "Indra should be teaching you how to throw daggers soon if you already know how to hold a sword. She moves quickly so while we are here at camp I shall help you prepare for her training." Asce explained as they continued their trek to the drop ship from the tree line. Octavia nodded and was quiet the rest of the way back as she disappeared into her thoughts. As soon as they got inside the gate Asce had a knife to his throat and a very angry Bellamy in his face. Clarke was being held back by Monty and Jasper. Octavia made a move for her dagger but Asce held his hand up to keep her from stabbing her brother and defending him.

"Where have you been with Octavia!?" He screamed in his face. Growing impatient with the boy Asce quickly disarmed him and had a knife to his throat with Bellamy's back pressed against his front.

"I advise you never do that again boy, if you value your tongue." Asce warned and shoved him forward, throwing the knife into the dirt at Bellamy's feet. "I was training Octavia how to walk quietly through the woods and not leave a trail. You are all children and naive for believing these walls can hold forever. There are much more dangerous things out there than myself so I suggest you do what I tell you if you want to live." Bellamy laughed.

"Yeah right, I'm in charge here, there's no way in hell I'm gonna listen to you. You're a grounder. One of them, you belong in the woods." There were cheers behind Bellamy.

"You are correct, I do belong to the woods. But you forget without my help you probably would be dead by now. Half of you would die by Reapers, half by the Mountain Men, and the rest of you would turn against each other like you have against me when I told you to build a wall to keep safe. I taught you how to build and handle a knife yet here you are pressing one against my throat. I doubt you realize that if I am injured this place would be wiped out by the Commander's army. I am her personal guard, I am a general. She would avenge me. Choose what you say to me carefully boy, I am more trained than you and will slit your throat in a matter of seconds whether you are awake or sleeping." With that Asce walked towards the dropship and quickly climbed to the top to calm down.

He heard the whispers as he passed, he heard what they called him. But he did not let it phase him, he was not going to let Clarke or Octavia get hurt because of Bellamy's pride.

He watched over the two from above, sharpening the dagger in his hand as they walked into the drop ship, looking at him with curious faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell or cry over these nerds with me on Tumblr:  
> @gayf0rheda


	3. Explaining Weapons & Characters Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just describing the characters.   
> Clarke meets Lexa next chapter. Once again I apologize if Lexa seems a little OOC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Asce:

Asce's jawline is a mix between Ruby Rose and Liam Hemsworth. It is fucking great you don't understand my appreciation for great jawlines, he has black hair and it's styled into a faux hawk, the sides are shaved and he lets Lexa do it because she likes playing with his hair but will take that to the grave. He has a 3 lined design in his hair, its located at the base of his hair to the left. The design accidentally happened when Lexa sneezed while cutting his hair and accidentally made a line, Asce liked it so much he had her do 2 more and just kept them. He has gray eyes look transparent in the moonlight, this look really cool in the dark because his eyes look like they glow but really they just reflect the moonlight to make them look transparent and glowing. He stands at 5'9" with enough stubble to be notice able from a few feet away. He has a scar running from the top of his left eyebrow to the bottom of his left eye, he got it defending Lexa and TonDc from reapers.

ASCE'S NAME IS PRONOUNCED "ASK" IN TRIGEDASLENG

Weapons:

Bow-

Freddie Archery Black Shadow Recurve Bow- Only used for hunting. His took coal and oil and just smeared it together until it was completely black.

Daggers-

Oh boy, Asce is a little dagger obsessed so he has quite a few,  
Sgian Dubh Scottish Dagger- This one was pretty basic that he got and he didn't like the way it felt when he was using it but kept it around in case he would need it. He later decided to just give it to Octavia because the girl needed a weapon and until he could make a sword for her she was going to have to use a dagger to train with Indra.  
Scorned Scorpion Double Edged Dagger- This dagger he uses constantly, it's usually stored on his left outer thigh. Lexa gave this one to him for his 25th birthday.  
Eagle & Wolf Dream Collector Bowie Knife- Another gift from Lexa for his 16th birthday, the handle is black.  
Gerber Mark II Dagger Knife- It is hidden under the waistband of his pants on the left side

Swords-

Shinwa - Fiery Inferno Black Damascus Katana Sword- This is his main sword, its strapped to the right side of his hip, this was a gift from Lexa when she made him her personal guard. He had Clarke and Lexa's name along with the phrase 'Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim' carved into the blade.  
Covert Black Ninja Samurai Katana Sword- This is his back up sword, gift from Anya when he was appointed to Lexa. It's more of a backup weapon for him, he keeps it on his back, the handle facing right. He carved 'Oso gonplei nou ste odon' in the blade like he did his main sword.

Misc. Weapons-

United Cutlery Combat Coliseum Gladius Sword- This sword/knife/weapon thing is strapped to Asce's left outer leg towards his boot, he uses it when he can't get to his daggers or swords. He got this from working with the blacksmith while Asce was learning how to forge weapons for Lexa's birthday. The blacksmith sees Asce as a son and helps him anytime he can with free weapons. This is where Asce gets most of his daggers.  
Double Edged Spear Point Throwing Knife- He has 12 of these in total on his arms, 6 on his left arm circling his wrist and 6 on his right arm circling his wrist.  
Stiletto Twin Knife- These are located at the front of his belt, he uses these for close range combat to slit throats. Their about 4"

Fun facts:

He has so many more daggers back in his tent in TonDc because he can't carry all of them on his body. He was slightly saddened by this and Lexa laughed. Anya just stood behind them shaking her head.  
He grew up beside Lexa under Anya's training and the two were practically twins, Lexa picked up rolling her eyes and Asce picked up how to be intimidating.  
Anya was always hitting the back of their heads because they kept getting off task and into trouble.  
Asce was one approached by a little girl in TonDc when he was walking with Lexa to go train, she gave him a stuffed bunny and when Asce looked at the little girl he knelt in front of her and thanked her for the gift, he melted when she smiled and her eyes lit up. The bunny is currently on his desk back in his tent. Lexa laughed at him for days.  
Asce is honestly just a huge softy for children, Lexa and Clarke.  
He carries a whetstone on him at all times. It helps him think and calm down.  
Lexa and Asce are always giving each other weapons it's ridiculous. Anya gave up trying to stop them from giving each other weapons when Lexa was 17 because they wouldn't stop.  
He knows how to play guitar, drums and he can sing.  
He taught Clarke to draw.  
He can stay awake for days at a time and keep a clear head, but the minute his body hits his bed he is out for hours, no one bothers him most of the time but Lexa tried jumping on him once to try to get him to spar with her when they were younger and he didn't even flinch.  
Asce's theme song is Arsonist Lullaby by Hozier  
His birthday is October 31st.  
Asce's full name is Asce Lucifer Griffin.

-

Lexa-

She stands 5'5" and had Asce braid her hair before they go into battle. Her eyes almost blend in with the green of the forest in the day light. I don't think I really need to explain what she looks like, you pretty much know everyone so I'll just stick to explaining the weapons they use. She is terrified that Asce will leave the Trikru to return to Skaikru even though he has assured her a thousand times that he wouldn't.

Weapons:

Sword-  
26" Wholesale Ninja Black Sword- This is the sword she uses during the Pauna event. Asce gave this to her on her 16th birthday, her main sword.  
United Cutlery Samurai 3000 Katana Sword- She was given to this by Anya when she became the commander. This is more a ceremonial sword than anything.

Daggers-  
Horn Handle Carbon Steel Viking Dagger- Given to her by Asce when she was 18, it's under her shirt on the small of her back, it is always on her to comfort her.  
Szco Supplies DM-1076 Damascus Sgian Dubh- Anya gave this to her along with her sword when she became commander

Fun facts:

Lexa had Asce sing for her when she had a nightmare when they were younger, sometimes it would be the grounder anthem, other times it would be a song that Asce would sing to the kids on the Ark to help with their nightmares, her favorite sky song (that's what she calls songs that Asce knows) is I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie  
Anya once found them asleep under a tree with Lexa's head resting on Asce's thigh, they were a little bloody and had training spears next to them.  
While Asce is with the Skaikru, Lexa has a scout there every day who reports back to her every night when Asce is safely inside the drop ship for the night.  
Lexa's theme song is Take Me To Church by Hozier (because she's whipped for Clarke)  
Lexa's birthday is February 26th.  
I also updated Chapters 1 & 2 because I read back through them and they had some mistakes so they have been edited. I also added in a paragraph in the second chapter and changed some stuff. It may or may not be noticeable.  
Alright we got through the first one! I'm gonna split these up and explain 2 characters and their weapons.  
I'm stopping here because I wanna start on the next chapter to get it ready for Sunday, then I'll just start posting them when I feel like it, so sometimes it might be a couple updates in a day, once a week, twice a week, every other day. Etc etc.  
Whenever I have chapters basically.  
Well that's all for now!  
Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following guys.  
Seriously I get so happy when I get an email saying someone gave a favorite/follow/review. So thank you guys.  
See you next chapter!

Ciao!


	4. Tragedy In The Woods Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa in the next chapter I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Asce spent hours on top of the drop ship, sharpening his daggers and swords as he stared out in the direction he knew TonDc was. He missed being there, where no one would judge him, whisper things as he passed, stared at him like he was a wild animal, he could spend his time training with Lexa and Anya, sit in the commander's tent laughing until they were in tears and doubled over in pain as Anya walked in and would shake her head and smack both of them, causing the two to laugh even harder. He missed his home. Asce no longer belonged to Skaikru, he was an outsider to them. Asce was Trikru now.

He looked down at his sword, running his thumb over the lettering gently as he whispered out the phrase that was carved into his sword; "mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim." (May we meet again) Asce sighed and slid his sword back into the sheath and pocketing the stone. He blinked when he felt the sunlight hit his face, had he really been awake all night? Shrugging to himself he jumped down from his perch and walked into the drop ship to find Octavia, he scanned the first floor and could not find her, he stepped over people with practiced eased and climbed the ladder, he found Clarke laying down next to Octavia in a corner fast asleep. He smiled softly at the sight and walked to them, shaking Octavia.

"Octavia, wake up, it's time to train." He whispered out not wanting to wake his sister or anyone else in the room. The girl stirred and he watched as her eyes fluttered open, brown eyes glazed with sleep, a look of confusion passed the girl's face and blinked before yawning and sitting up.

"Morning to you to Asce." She murmured and stood slowly, she grabbed her jacket and put on her shoes. Asce waited patiently as the girl got ready. When he felt her tap his shoulder the two made their way down the ladder and out of the drop ship. Asce stretched in the morning sun and began their trek to the an open field where he could train Octavia in private.

"You're training with Indra will take place in the late afternoon every other day, you're training with me will be in the mornings at first light, every day. Tomorrow you train with Indra and I, today it is just me. I will be teaching you to fight, hunt and which berries are poisonous and which are not." Asce said as he stripped himself of his many weapons and jacket, wrapping his weapons in his jacket before setting them off to the side. He watched as Octavia mimicked his actions and wrapped her dagger in her jacket, putting it by Asce's. She shivered a bit when she stood up, Asce chuckled. "You're start sweating in a few minutes so don't worry. Now I'm going to teach you hand to hand combat first, in case you somehow lose your weapon in battle you can at least defend yourself for a little." Asce explained, Octavia nodded and Asce began to show her what position to take up, he told her to always stay on the balls of her feet and to keep moving at all times.

Once she got the stance down he showed her how to block and punch. After she got that down Asce taught her how to put an enemy on the ground, she learned that quickly. Once Octavia got the basic moves down Asce decided to teach her the more advanced moves before sparring with her.

She learned them by the time the sun was halfway up the sky. They decided to spar and Asce warned her that he would take it a easy on her a little but soon he would be going all out as if it was a real fight. Octavia agreed and they began. Octavia was quicker on her feet than Lexa, but clumsy, she was a little shaky and he could predict her moves before she could make them, he had a thing for that, he could always tell what the opponent's move was going to be before they even realized it. That's how he managed to beat Lexa when they were doing hand to hand. He almost beat Anya a couple times but his body usually gave out from the hours of training. Lexa still beat him when it came to sparring with weapons.

The sun had reached the highest point in the sky when Clarke found them. Asce had a bloody nose, a bleeding lip and a thin layer of sweat built up on his skin. Octavia was drenched in sweat, her hair sticking to her face. Her nose was like Asce's bleeding. They stopped and the 3 of them sat on the ground, a pouch of water being passed back and forth between Asce and Octavia.

"So how's the sparring going?" Clarke asked as she tended to Octavia's nose, cleaning the blood and making sure she still wasn't bleeding before she turned to Asce and tended to him. "Octavia is learning fast, she will make a great warrior. I am going to teach you next Clarke; I'm taking both of you on the hunting trip later this afternoon." Octavia seemed to glow at that information, Clarke had already sat back down, nothing was too serious on Asce.

"Hunting? But you just 2 days ago, you brought a boar back and were barely halfway through it." Asce laughed, did she really think that boar would feed all the 100 until they went hunting tomorrow? "Sunshine, that boar will be finished by the end of today, hunting another one would feed them for another day or so. I have to report back to the commander tomorrow so I won't be able to hunt until I return tomorrow night. Octavia and I are setting out before first light. They will starve if we do not hunt." Octavia nodded her head as she watched the two siblings; Asce was right, the boar was almost gone and they wouldn't be here tomorrow to go hunt to keep the 100 from getting hungry.

Clarke sighed and ran a hand through her golden locks and bit her lip. It couldn't hurt to go hunting with the two; she figured the experience could help her out in the long run. "Alright, when do we set out?" Asce smiled and Octavia's face lit up.

"We set out now, I have to return to grab my bow and 2 extras for you guys to make hunting easier for you and so you can practice. We make our way to TonDc, setting and checking traps and do the same coming back." Asce stood up and offered his hands to both girls; Clarke took it gently and Octavia just hopped up on her own.

"Heda an Indra don bilaik happy krom yu progress Okteivia, yu laik becoming great gona." (The commander and Indra will be happy with your progress Octavia; you are becoming a great warrior) Asce said, practicing Lexa's tongue to the girl, Indra had informed him that she taught Octavia to speak like them during their training. He doubted that she would understand every word he said but as long as she was making progress that was all that mattered.

"Mochof Asce." (thank you Asce) Asce nodded and turned to Clarke.

"We are speaking the language of Trigedasleng. It is the language used in all the clans." Clarke looked at him with confusion. He just chuckled and shook his head, reminding himself that Clarke wasn't familiar with the grounders and their way of living. "Don't worry about it, the commander will explain. Just make sure you bow your head to her and stay quiet when we get to the guards." Clarke nodded and the trio continued their journey to the village that housed Asce for the past 14 years. They checked some traps and came across some rabbits that were trapped; Asce killed them, tied them together and tied them to his belt. He could trade them in for something a little bigger or a couple of things for Clarke and Octavia.

They reached the gate and the guards stopped them like they had yesterday. Aske, why do yo bring another splita kom skai krom our stegeda?" (Asce, why do you bring another outsider from the sky to our village?) One of them stared at Clarke who followed Asce's instructions and kept her head down.

"Em ste ai sis, ai bring em krom speak krom heda, Okteivia ste being trained under Indra as em seken."(She is my sister, I bring her to speak with the commander, Octavia is being trained under Indra as her second.) Asce replied, keeping his calm about the guard questioning his sister.

"Yo gaf in krom keep Skaikru out of our stegeda, osir do nou know what emo na do." (You need to keep the Sky People out of our village, we do not know what they can do) The guard said as he poked his spear at the blonde. Asce snapped and punched the guard in the stomach, shoving him against the fence getting his face close to the guard. "Yo don nou lay single finger on em. Ai don frag op yo taim yo do bilaik nodotaim." (You do not lay a single finger on her. I will kill you if you do that again) Asce growled at him before throwing him to the ground and marching through the gate with the two shocked girls following him closely. He marched to the commander's tent and barked at the guards before they could even say anything to him.

"Move out of ai way, ai gaf in krom speak krom heda an taim yo enjoy living yo don move."(move out of my way, I need to speak with the commander and if you enjoy living you will move) Both of the guards quickly moved out of his way and he stormed into the tent to see the commander looking at him with concern.

"Ste der something wrong Aske? What happened? Ste yo injured?" (Is there something wrong Asce? What happened? Are you injured?) Lexa asked standing and walking to the older man. Asce shook his head trying to calm down.

"No Leksa ai laik fine, won kom gona tried krom harm Klark." (No Lexa I am fine, one of the soldiers tried to harm Clarke) Lexa looked at the blonde and nodded. "You are Clarke, the one Asce talks about." Clarke nodded and bowed her head in respect. "Yes commander. We came here to get Asce's bow and 2 more for Octavia and I, he is going to teach us to hunt." Lexa nodded with a smile.

"You are in good hands then, Asce is very skilled with a bow." Indra nodded from her spot, Octavia made her way over to the warrior and the two began discussing her training days, they agreed with Asce's idea and watched as Asce was leaned over the war table, his fists clenched and eyes shut as he tried to calm himself down.

Lexa walked over to him and rubbed his back and began to sing softly;

Yumi na teik won sonraun au?(And will you take a life with me?)

Medo ste thonken (A body's hollow)

Medo drein au. (A body bleeds)

Asce skipped to a part of the anthem that he knew would speak more than he normally could.

Ai laik yu gona (I am your soldier)

Lexa smiled at him and hugged him slightly. Clarke honestly didn't know what to think of the situation, her older brother was hugging the commander, it seemed a little out of place but she tried not to question it.

If she was being honest she thought the commander was absolutely breathtaking, her brown hair pulled back into a series of braids, her piercing green eyes stuck out even more from the black war paint around her eyes, her jawline that rivaled Asce's in sharpness.

"Ai don report back later taim something comes op, ai shall bilaik escorting Okteivia hir tomorrow fou first light krom train krom Indra." (I will report back later if something comes up, I shall be escorting Octavia here tomorrow before first light to train with Indra) Asce said as he bowed his head, he knew Octavia didn't know enough to know what he just said except for a few words but soon she would learn. Lexa nodded and turned to Clarke.

"It was good to meet you, Klark kom Skaikru. If you ever wish to train with Indra or I then please feel free to come back at any time." She nodded her head and then turned back to Asce. "Ai don bilaik leaving gon polis soon, ai gaf in yo krom give ai yu answer neson time yo report krom ai." (I will be leaving for Polis soon, I need you to give me your answer the next time you report to me) Asce nodded and turned to leave the tent. "Reshop Leska." (Goodnight Lexa) He heard her response, "reshop Aske." (goodnight Asce) He left the tent with Octavia and Clarke trailing him, they made a stop at his tent to grab his bow and arrows. Asce dug through his trunk to pull out 3 daggers, they were simple daggers that Asce had gotten from the blacksmith with a fair trade of 2 rabbits, they were silver and had a black handle. The cheapest daggers the blacksmith had.

He handed the daggers to the girls and felt something move against his thigh, he had forgotten about the rabbits he had strapped to his belt. He made his way to the village blacksmith and handed the man the rabbits.

"Ai gaf in tu bows an some arrows gon skai girls." (I need two bows and some arrows for the Sky Girls) The man nodded and handed Asce the requested items. Asce turned to the girls and handed them the bows, Octavia practiced drawing the string back and was a little shaky.

"Let's go, if we want to make it back to camp before the night hits. If that happens we will stay here for the night." The girls nodded and followed Asce out of the village to more traps that held some more animals. They were heading back to camp with 5 rabbits, a fox and some fish when they heard a loud squeal. Grinning, Asce rushed them over to the source of the sound, a boar had been caught in a trap. Putting the hunted animals to the side he got both girls into position, correcting their stances and helping Clarke draw the bow back all the way. "Aim for the heart if you can, if not aim for the head." He watched the girls nod and took aim. Octavia was the first to let go, her arrow hitting the boar in the side, crippling it to the ground. Clarke hit it in the leg that was caused in the trap but still she hit it. Deciding that they should start moving to avoid being trapped in the dark Asce readied his bow, drawing it back to its fullest and taking careful aim. His fingers were against his lips as he let a breath out and let go of the arrow. It whizzed through the air and pierced the boar in the side of the head, it slumped to the ground and Asce put the bow back on his back. "Octavia, hold the animals, Clarke and I will carry the boar back." Asce said as he started walking towards the boar and released it from the trap and with the help of a thick branch and Clarke the trio were on their way back to camp.

When they stepped back Bellamy was waiting once again. He glared at Asce but he ignored him and carried the meat to the fire where he taught the two to skin the animals and cook them. "Thank you for teaching me all this today Asce, are we training tomorrow to?" Asce nodded and turned the meat over the fire slowly.

"Clarke, you will join us in the mornings, but I think you would benefit more if you trained under Lexa, she is more skilled in swords and other sharp weapons. I can teach you hand to hand combat and how to shoot a bow." The girl nodded and was about to say something but was cut off by a voice behind them.

"So princess welcome back." A boy said. He was a little taller than Clarke and possibly a little older. "You know I could teach you to track animals and stuff, I'm one of the best trackers here." It probably took every bit of Asce's soul not to say something sarcastic. He honestly was making this too easy for Asce to say something.

"Thanks but I'm good Finn, maybe some other time." It was practically dripping with 'this conversation is over you can leave now.' Finn sat down next to the blonde and Asce kept himself from letting a growl come from his throat when Finn sat a too close to Clarke for his liking, but he wouldn't tell her who she could and couldn't make friends with so he took out his Gladius sword that the blacksmith gave him as a present. Asce also took out his whetstone from his pocket and began sharpening his blade. Due to his honed hearing, he heard Finn gulp and Asce chuckled to himself.

"Come on Clarke, I could teach you something that could help you out here. We don't know who we can and can't trust after Bellamy's outburst yesterday." Asce dragged the stone a little harder and growled slightly; he even felt Clarke tense up at the boy's statement.

"Is there something you wanna say boy?" Asce questioned and stared Finn down as if he was a bunny caught in one of Asce's traps, sharpening the blade slightly harder. Finn held his glare before looking away. "I just don't think we can fully trust people in this camp." Clarke turned to Finn.

"Are you implying that we can't trust Asce?" Finn looked at Asce and nodded his head slightly. "He is a grounder after all." Asce scoffed. "He can fucking hear you and if you want to take control and go out hunting for your own food then that's your problem to deal with. Man up and fucking say what you need to say boy. Men don't mumble." Asce stood, his grip tightening on his sword. His knuckles were turning white from the how hard he was squeezing the handle.

He heard Clarke call after him but kept walking as he left camp and to the opening that he used to train Octavia. He knew it was dangerous to leave camp at night, even more so when he knew Clarke would most likely follow him. Despite his anger he did not want Clarke out here when it was dark.  
The grounder felt a hand wrap around his wrist and used it to flip him over and land with his back on the ground, a knife to his throat as he stared up into bloodthirsty eyes.

Reaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asce has some trust issues.  
> This is also going to be a 2 part because I'm not quite finished with the other part and I need something to publish every Sunday.
> 
> See you next chapter!  
> Ciao!
> 
> Come yell or cry with me over these nerds on Tumblr:  
> @gayf0rheda


	5. Tragedy in The Woods PT2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa finally!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.  
> Fuck you JRat.

Reaper.

Asce knew he had to act fast if he wanted to see another day; he kicked one of the Reaper's legs out from under him and when the Reaper stumbled Asce jumped up and used the blade that never left his hand to stab into the Reaper. It fazed him but the Reaper was also stronger than Asce by a lot. So it wasn't surprising when the reaper shoved Asce off him and threw him against a tree. Asce fell to the ground trying desperately to catch his breath. The Reaper was on top of him again and slammed his boot into Asce's chest, any hope Asce had for air was quickly diminished when that boot stole the last bit of air from his lungs.

He felt his body being pinned against a tree before his right shoulder was bitten into, taking a chunk of flesh with the mouth that bit him. To say that he screamed would be an understatement. His kicked the Reaper and when his attacker let go he collapsed to the ground holding onto his shoulder.

He felt himself being picked up and slammed back down on the ground again. Asce rolled away as the reaper's boot tried coming down on his face, Asce grabbed his main sword and quickly used it to defend himself from the Reaper's attacks. The reaper was hacking and slashing at him with the sword Asce had buried into his abdomen. Asce would never be able to beat the reaper with brute force so he had to move quickly; rolling to the left and slashing into his attacker's side. The Reaper let out an ear splitting screech and took one of his own daggers, burying it into Asce's chest. Asce screamed out and cut into the reaper's leg, sending him to the ground. Asce was quick to take advantage of this and made his way over to the Reaper, careful he didn't get stabbed again.

"Yu gonplei ste odon." (Your fight is over) He muttered and slashed the Reapers throat, blood spraying on him.

Slumping to the ground Asce inhaled sharply at the dagger in his chest, he knew better than to take it out. He needed medical help and fast. The sky grounder grabbed his sword from the Reaper and promised to himself that he would come back and set the soul free by burning it. He put his swords away and limped back to the camp as fast as he could while pressing his left hand to where the reaper had taken some of his skin.

The moon was high in the sky by the time he got to the gate. He could hear Clarke talking to someone on the other side. "O, I know I can't go out there but he could be in danger. I need to go look for him!" Asce pushed through the gate and was greeted by the sight of Octavia trying to convince Clarke that Asce was okay. They both turned and gasped at Asce; not that he blamed them he felt like a mess and probably looked even worse than he felt.

"Asce what happened? We need to get him into the drop ship help me carry him." Clarke said in a rush as she put her brother's left arm over her shoulders. Octavia rushed to his right side and they brought him to the drop ship to help him. It was empty now that the camp had tents for everyone. They put him on the table and stripped him of his jacket before cutting off his shirt to reveal the knife that was buried to the handle in his chest, it was bleeding heavily. She almost lost her lunch when she saw the bite mark.

"Holy shit, alright Asce you're gonna be fine just let me get that knife out of you." Clarke said with a shaky voice as she instructed Octavia to bring her boiling water and moonshine. The other girl nodded and left the drop ship as Clarke examined his wound. Asce was thankful she didn't follow him into the woods.

Octavia came back minutes later with a bucket of moonshine and Clarke set to work sanitizing everything. Asce could slowly feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. "Just hang on Asce." He couldn't hear what she said after that, it sounded like he was under water. He felt someone shake him but he slipped into the world of unconsciousness.

Clarke was fighting to stay calm as she watched her brother pass out from blood loss and fought to keep him alive. She grabbed the first dagger that she could see and it just so happened to be the one on his outer left thigh, and handed it to Octavia her with a shaky hand. "Put this over the fire until it's red hot then hurry and bring it back to me." Octavia nodded and rushed out again with dagger in hand, the girl tried to ignore the fact that there was an actual scorpion in the handle.

Octavia came back to find Clarke gripping the knife and taking a deep breath. She made her way over to the girl and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, just try to relax and pull it out. I have the dagger ready." She showed Clarke the blade, majority of the blade was a bright red. Clarke nodded and counted to 5 in her head before ripping the knife out and sticking the burning blade over the seeping wound. Once the wound was sealed Clarke cleaned the area, taking note of the tattoos and scars that ran along his torso. "Hey are you guys alright?" Octavia looked up at the source of the voice only to find Finn standing at the entrance of the drop ship. He looked slightly concerned and looked at furrowed his brow when he saw Asce laying on the table, unconscious, shirt ripped opened and a red hot dagger in Clarke's hand, he was missing flesh from his right shoulder.

"He got attacked and Clarke fixed him up." Octavia explained what happened and how they dragged him back to the drop ship to where they were now. Finn nodded and stood across from Clarke who was staring at an unconscious Asce while biting her lip.

"I just don't understand who attacked him, Asce is part of the grounders, they wouldn't attack him would they?" Octavia shrugged and Finn just watched as the blonde across from him let out a sigh. Before anyone could answer Asce's body jerked up suddenly and he started foaming at the mouth. "Hold him down he's seizing!" Clarke yelled as the two held Asce from thrashing around and accidentally hurting himself or one of the three trying to help him. Clarke tried her hardest to ignore the foam coming from his mouth and how his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

A minute later the seizure stopped. The three of them were panting slightly out of breath from holding down the man that was stronger than all three of them. Bellamy walked in a rushed to the table.

"What happened to him?" Clarke glared at the boy and jerked her head towards her brother. "He got attacked by someone and now he's having seizures, I don't understand why I sanitized everything." Clarke let out a breath before something clicked in her mind and she grabbed the dagger that was buried in his chest a few minutes ago before turning to Octavia with wide eyes. "But not the dagger." Octavia's eyes went wide and she ran a hand through her hair. "Do you think they have an antidote at the village?" Clarke sighed and ran a hand over her face.

"It's quite possible, we would need to move fast though in order to keep him from having another seizure or possibly something worse." She turned to Bellamy.

"Has the sun risen? We need to the back to TonDc." The boy nodded, "the sun rose a while ago, I'll go with you to their village." Both Clarke and Octavia shook their heads.

"The grounders only know Octavia and I because of Asce, I don't think they would let us in if we brought you along, we will be fine. Octavia is needed there anyway for her training." The girl nodded and the two began lifting Asce off the table with one arm over each of their shoulders.

"I won't let you go alone, if he was attacked what make you think they won't do the same to you?" He questioned, not liking the idea of Octavia being attacked.

"They didn't attack him, I doubt they would bite and tear the flesh out of his shoulder if he was one of them." Clarke nodded to the still bleeding bite wound; it was on his right shoulder, seeping onto Clarke's clothes. They had to move fast if they wanted to save him. Bellamy finally gave way under Octavia's hopeful look.

"Be careful. I don't want what happened to him happen to you." Octavia ignored his comment and the two girls carried him out of camp and into the woods where they knew TonDc was.

By the time they got there the sun was high in the sky. Asce grew paler and paler with each step they took, the foam from his mouth never stopping. Thankfully he didn't have another seizure. They were stopped by the guards who aimed their spears at both of them.

"Please help Asce is hurt, he was poisoned. He needs help." Octavia said as she held up the man. The guards quickly nodded and let them pass; they went to the Commander's tent since they didn't know where the healer was or even who he was.

The two staggered through the tent and almost fell with Asce's basically dead weight.

The Commanders looked up and as soon as her eyes landed on the man hanging limply between the two girls she called for Nyko and helped the two carry him to the bed.

"What happened? Who did this to him?" She demanded as she stripped her guard of his weapons and what little remained of his shirt. Nyko came in and started rubbing various things on the bite wound.

"Kep klin em Naikou." (Save him Nyko) The Commander choked out. The minute the words left her lips Asce began seizing again. Clarke and Octavia brushed passed her and held him down. "Hold him down!" Clarke cried out. Nyko and Lexa helped hold Asce down as he trashed on Lexa's bed uncontrollably, the foam from his mouth was seeping out a little more than before, his eyes were rolled into the back of his head as he grunted and fought against the four that held him to the bed.

A few minutes later the seizure subsided and Clarke and Nyko made quick work in securing Asce to the bed by his limbs and even tying his abdomen down. Lexa was slightly panicking but she and Octavia stood back and let the healers do their work. The young commander turned to Octavia, "how did this happen?" Sighing, the brunette ran a hand through her hair.

"Someone or something attacked him, the knife was poisoned and now he's having seizures, whatever attacked him decided they wanted to take a bite out of his shoulder Heda." (Commander) Lexa froze slightly.

"Ripas." (Reapers) When those words left Lexa's lips Nyko and Indra turned to her.

"We need to get the poison out of his system now." Lexa hissed at Nyko and started pacing around in front of her throne unsure of what to do. The healer rushed out of the tent only to return a few minutes later with a series of vials. He grabbed a clear vial and sat Asce up slightly, only enough to pour some of the liquid into his mouth coaxing him to swallow it.

The warrior stopped moving for a few seconds before jerking violently to his right and emptying the contents of his stomach over the side of the bed, getting some slightly on Nyko who didn't even blink at him as he reached for another vial. Asce had managed to dislocate his left shoulder by jerking so hard, Nyko kept Clarke from popping it back into place knowing that Asce could possibly dislocate it again. Instead the healer untied the injured arm and poured the milk colored substance into Asce's mouth.

Groaning Asce once again emptied the contents of his stomach onto the ground, getting more on Nyko who once again didn't seem to mind.

"The poison is out of his body now heda, he needs time to recover before he can do anything that could strain his body. Klarke, do you mind helping me tend to his shoulder." It wasn't really a question and the blonde was already at Asce's side before Nyko could finish his sentence.

"Just uh hold him down. Asce if you can hear me, try not to move." Clarke said as she gripped his arm and shoved the limb back into its socket. Asce groaned and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Had I known I would end up vomiting in Heda's tent with my arm pulled out of its socket, various liquids going down my throat, tied to a bed and my little sister putting my arm back in place, I probably would have just stayed in bed today." Asce grumbled and started untying his limbs.

Lexa let out a breath of relief and watched over the man who had become family to her. His movements were a little shaky but with all he went through today it was understandable. She ordered someone to clean up the vomit on the ground, seeing how it wasn't the most pleasant thing to be smelling.

Nyko said something about getting the vomit out of his clothes and making Asce wash them. Everyone in the tent chuckled and then slowly went about their day.  
Lexa, Clarke and, Asce were the only ones left in the tent. Lexa had instructed Indra to go train with Octavia and that she was not to be disturbed unless there was an emergency. Asce had fallen asleep with Clarke sitting next to him ready to tend to her brother at a moment's notice. Lexa was seated in a chair across from them, watching over them.

"He really cares about you, you know." The voice startled Lexa a little before she relaxed and turned her gaze to Clarke chuckling. "I doubt that."

Clarke gave the Commander a smile and shrugged. "It's true, I noticed it. He doesn't really fit in with us anymore, it's like he spent his whole life on the ground, not in the sky. It's hard to believe he was even in space 14 years ago. He's natural here." Clarke explained, looking at Lexa tired blue eyes. The young leader had to focus on what the girl was saying and not the fact that Clarke held the sky in her eyes. She found it slightly ironic that the girl in front of her fell from the sky with blue eyes, while she was born on the ground with her own piercing green eyes.

"I suppose." Lexa stated carefully, Asce had only told her about his family in the sky when he was drinking, claiming that "grounder juice" was much more stronger than anything on the Ark. Everyone else found it slightly amusing when Asce first drank a cup and he could barely stand, but now, 14 years later he could hold his own against Gustus who was the only one who could drink everyone in TonDc under the table. Asce was quickly gaining on him though, and soon Asce would be taking Gustus' title as the strongest drinker in the village. Lexa found it amusing when Asce got drunk, he would stumble and ramble on about everything and nothing. That's usually how Lexa found out more his previous life in the sky, about his father, mother and his little sister who he would kill for.

"Thank you." Lexa blinked and raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "There is no need to thank me." Clarke nodded her head, her golden curls falling with her.

"You kept him alive; there is nothing I could do to thank you for that. You could have easily sent him to die on his own, but you didn't. You let him stay and you helped him. Taught him to speak your language, how to fight, cook, which berries were poisoness and which weren't. You gave him a life down here, a better one than he had on the Ark. I spent 12 years wondering what the hell happened to my big brother; if he was alive, if he was just avoiding our family, if he got floated, where he went. It was nightmare after nightmare of an image of him telling me that he didn't love me, that I shouldn't have been born. It was torture, until our dad got floated and I got locked up." Clarke ran a hand through her hair and yawned.

"Is it okay if I sleep? I don't want to go back to the dropship while its dark and while my brother is here recovering." Lexa nodded her head with a small smile.

"Of course, you can leave when you want just let me know. I'll be right here so don't worry." Clarke nodded and rested her arms against Lexa's bed drifting to sleep. Lexa watched over the girl, paying less attention to her warrior than she probably should. There was something about the girl that fell from the sky that intrigued her, and she was scared that she knew the answer but pushed it out of her mind the best she could.

Love is weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell or cry over these nerds with me on Tumblr:  
> @gayf0rheda


	6. Their here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

A month had gone by since the 100 landed on the ground. They knew how to defend themselves, they knew how to farm without destroying the ground. They knew how to hunt and when. Asce had molded them into warriors from the sky. Gone were the children that once were present when they landed, now they were warriors who could hold their own.

Speaking of the warrior, he had stayed in TonDc while he was recovering; Clarke went with Octavia to the village to check on his recovery while the girl was slowly turning into a valuable warrior. Once Asce was cleared by Clarke he decided to stay in TonDc and had left with Anya, Gustus and Lexa to Polis to check up on things. It had been a few weeks since the girl had seen her brother and she was growing slightly concerned.

Clarke was currently in the dropship, sterilizing equipment when Jasper came running in.

"Clarke! There's a ship! It just landed come on!" The blonde dropped the scalpel that was in her hand and followed Jasper. There was a crowd and Bellamy was holding everyone back, he looked almost relieved at the sight of the blonde.

"Everyone get back! Clarke and I will lead a search party out and were going to bring back whoever fell from the Ark." Bellamy's voice boomed, he gathered some of the Delinquents; Octavia, Clarke, Bellamy, Wells, and Finn. They set off towards where the dropship had landed, he left Murphy and Miller in charge.

"Who do you think fell?" Wells questioned. He was answered with silence and shrugs. The air around the group was full of tension and worry. Who was sent down? Why were they even sent down to the ground in the first place? What was happening? Were things getting worse on the Ark?

The group made it to the chard escape pod by the time the sun was at its peak in the sky. The pod itself was half buried in the dirt but luckily they could get to the door to see who was inside. The teens had just made it to the door when they heard horses. Octavia and Clarke shared a look.

"Is that the Commander or someone from the village?" Clarke shrugged; before any of them could make a move Lexa busted through the tree line. Asce, Indra, Gustus, Anya and another grounder were flanking her. They slowed once they saw the small group. Lexa nodded at Clarke, a small smile on her face. The brunette turned to her guards, instructing them to keep watching while she and Asce helped the group. No one objected. (Duh she's the Commander)

The remaining grounders dismounted and walked into the trees, most likely to have a better vantage point if something went wrong.

"Well that answers your question." Clarke joked as she gently nudged the girl in the ribs. Octavia rolled her eyes with a smile at the blonde and they both bowed their heads towards the approaching brunette.

"Heda, welcome. We did not expect to see you here." Octavia stated as she nodded at Asce, the man smiled and nodded at her.

Before the Commander could reply there was a noise from inside the pod. The Delinquents stared at each other, the same thought on their minds; someone was alive in that pod.

"Let's get it open." Bellamy said as he, Finn and Wells moved to open the door. Inside there was a girl, she had dark hair, a cut on the upper right side of her head.

"Who are you?" The girl croaked out. "Did I make it? Is this Earth?" Clarke grinned and nodded.

"Welcome to Earth."

The blonde helped the girl out of the pod; brown eyes went wide as a grin erupted onto her face. The dark haired girl closed her eyes for a second and spun around, arms spread out taking in the fresh air.

"Raven?" A voice called out. Raven spun around, wide eyed as she launched herself at Finn.

"Finn oh my god your alive." Raven cupped his face as they shared a kiss, ignoring the others. Lexa stood beside Clarke, who had a smile on her face. "Is this another person from the sky?" Clarke nodded.

"Her name is Raven apparently, I'm guessing Finn is her boyfriend or something." The Commander nodded, everyone watching the two cling to each other. Finn however, didn't seem as thrilled as Raven; Asce took note of this.

"It's getting dark, we shall escort you back to your camp." Lexa said as she nodded at Asce who in turn, whistled towards the trees, moments later the grounders returned with their horses. Mounted and waited for the Commander's order as they talked quietly among themselves, taking in the sight of the Sky Children. Anya didn't completely trust them, especially Bellamy, Clarke she could at least trust the blonde wouldn't do anything along with Octavia who was Indra's second. Gustus didn't trust any of them. Indra only trusted Octavia and Clarke.

"We shall ride together; make the trip a little faster, chose who you wish to ride with." Lexa said as she mounted her horse, Asce mimicked her action.

Clarke had chosen to ride with Lexa which Asce also took note of. While he kept a straight face he was grinning to himself, screaming on the inside of how cute they looked. (Asce is a huge ass Clexa fan, if you ask him he would deny it)

Raven had chosen to ride with Anya, holding onto the saddle (which the blonde was completely fine with) and smiled at Finn, who was seated on the back of the grounder's horse.

Octavia mounted Indra's horse with ease and her mentor smiled to herself. She had grown fond of Octavia.

Bellamy had opted to just walk and Gustus rolled his eyes, hauling the boy onto the back of his horse.

Finn was hauled onto the back of the silent grounder's horse.

It left Wells to mount the back of Asce's horse. It took him a good two minutes and Asce's eye started to twitch.

"Ai will huk op yu kom the ripas taim yu nou hos op skat." Asce growled as he gripped his sword. He heard Indra scoff, Anya laugh and Lexa, Octavia and Clarke chuckle. Gustus had a small smile on his face.

Once Wells was finally on the horse Octavia turned to him. "He said that he would throw you to the reapers if you didn't hurry up." She laughed as Wells paled.

"Well I'm on now so there is no need to throw me to reapers." Wells grumbled. Asce's eye twitched as he looked at Anya.

"Du yu gaf to kofon?" (Do you want to trade) Anya laughed and shook her head. "No, em l'an." (No, she's mine) Asce raised a brow at his mentor and glanced at the girl behind her. Raven was taking in the sights of the trees, a large smile on her face.

He chuckled and shook his head, a smirk on his features as he turned to his mentor once more, knowing Octavia and Clarke wouldn't fully understand what they were saying.

"We shall see Anya." With that the group kept moving. Getting into formation before they even got to the tree line; Asce leading, Anya to the left of Lexa, who was in the middle, Gustus on the right of the brunette, Indra and the silent grounder bringing up the rear.

They rode in silence, always on alert. Clarke was leaning on Lexa who was smiling softly, Raven was still looking around before she got a little bored and started looking at the others, they had changed but not by much, her eyes landed on the man who lead them, curious as to why Clarke was so easy around him and the other...grounders, did they know each other? Finn was staring at Clarke, why was she so close to the Commander? What did she have that he didn't?

Oh great he was jealous.

Bellamy was just trying not to touch Gustus to much, not wanting to have a knife in the ribs or something for touching the man.  
Wells was pretty much doing the same thing, he just studied the horses, Asce was on a pure black horse, he ran a hand over the furs he was sitting on, it was a dark brown colored fur, he didn't question which animal it came from, he glanced back. The Commander was on a white horse, Anya a brown horse with a white strip in between its eyes. Gustus was on a pure dark brown horse. Wells couldn't see what horse Indra was on but he guessed it was some dark colored horse because the Commander was the only one on a white horse.

They made it back to camp by the time the sun was starting to go down.

"Heda, taim osir kofon kom return kom Tondisi, den osir souda hos op." (Commander, if we want to return to TonDc, then we must hurry) Gustus' gruff voice ran out. They were about twenty minutes from the camp and the dark was creeping up on them.

"We won't make it back in time Gustus. The dark is already here, we are going to have to just wait at their camp until first light." Asce argued.

"I will not let the Commander be injured because you simply want to get away from Skaikru." The warrior continued, making it clear he would not let Lexa out into the night when he was attacked by a Reaper.

"Shof op. Both of you, Asce is right, we cannot travel at night when the threat of reapers is around ever tree. We shall stay with Skaikru until first light and then set out." Lexa stated, she looked at both of them and they simply nodded. "Let us go then." Asce said as he started galloping, Wells, who was almost asleep wrapped his arms around Asce's middle, extracting a growl from the man.

The rest followed Asce's lead, Finn and Bellamy holding onto the horse so that they didn't get hurt from the warriors they were sharing the horse with. Raven and Clarke let out a squeak, holding onto the riders, Lexa smiled and Anya laughed.

"Never rode a horse before Sky Girl?" Anya asked smirking, however she did not get a reply from the dark haired girl who clung to her in fear of falling off.

Silence settled over the group and the riders slowed their horses as they neared the gates. The teens keeping watching yelled at them to stop until Bellamy jumped off the back of Gustus' horse and ordered them to let them in. Wells and Finn mimicked his actions, Wells was terrified of his riding buddy and Finn just wanted to get the feeling back in his ass.

The group made their way inside as the Delinquents surrounded them in awe, no one had ever seen a real horse. Asce chuckled at this fact, dismounting and turning to Lexa who was currently helping Clarke off. (He is lowkey dying on the inside because he's in the Clexa dumpster like the rest of us)

"Heda, I'm sure Clarke can show you around, I shall tend to the horses." Asce said as he took the reins from the brunette. Lexa nodded and the young leaders wandered off, Indra and Gustus in tow. Anya stayed behind and helped Asce with the horses. The two walked in silence to part of the camp where there weren't too many sky children around.

"Yu bilaik em op." (You like her) Asce glanced at Anya, an eyebrow raised as they stripped the horses of their gear. He knew Anya was speaking their tongue to keep unwanted ears out of their conversation.

"The newest of the Skai yongon, yu chek au at em op bilaik Leska chek au Klark." (The newest of the sky children, you look at her like Lexa looks at Clarke) Anya stated as they finished up the horses. Asce grunted as they made their way to the dropship, sitting at the top like Asce had before he was attacked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Anya." The blonde scoffed and looked at her second, she had a 'you are not convincing me otherwise' look to her features and Asce just sighed, taking out his whetstone and the sword strapped to the right side of his waist. He sat quietly in his thoughts as he dragged the stone along his sword. Anya left him to his thoughts as she followed his lead, cleaning her weapons.

"I guess I do, but I just met her a few hours ago. " He said slowly, he felt 17 again when Anya first found out that he had a crush on someone. That crush was later killed by a Reaper and Asce had shut himself off from love all together. Anya was slightly worried about him, so she just kept training him, removing his once crush from his brain, he wasn't himself during that time and she was ecstatic when he finally returned to his normal self. She could tell he went through a lot during his time in the sky.

"You haven't looked at anyone like that since him." She didn't miss the hitch in his breathing or how he faltered a little when running the stone along the blade.

"I don't want to feel like that again, I don't want to be attached if she shares the same fate as them. Hell maybe Titus was right, hodnes laik kwelnes." Anya smacked the back of his head.

"Hodnes nou laik kwelnes, Titus says that so the Natblida won't get distracted. Love makes you stronger; it sets a fire in you, a burning desire to keep that person safe. It gives you another reason to live." Anya had turned to him now, her eyes hard as she tried her hardest to convince her second that love wasn't weakness. It wasn't what Titus drilled into Lexa and the other Nightbloods' heads. Love could make you stronger.

The warrior seemed to be lost in thought at his mentor's words. The blonde waited a few minutes before sighing and running a hand through her hair, untangling the knots.

"Love can make you stronger, as it did me for you and Lexa. It pushed me to make sure both of you were going to survive. It pushed me to train Lexa harder so she would have a chance against the other Nightbloods. It made me push you harder so you would have a chance on the ground. Do not let your past affect your future. You closed yourself off when he died, you told me about Calista, you told me how you shut yourself down when she died, you had no will to live aside from your family. You told me the only thing that kept you going and that kept the nightmares of her being sucked into space was Clarke. You told me you were devastated when you found out you were going to the ground, away from your parents, from Clarke. Do not tell me love is weakness because it is not." Asce stared at the woman across from him with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Titus had drilled into his head that love was weakness but Anya refused to let him fully believe that.

The blonde sighed, pulling her second into a tight hug, she whispered into his ear. "Love is not weakness, go after this girl, and protect her like you wish to protect Clarke. Do not let what Titus told you stop you, do not let her share Calista and Devon's fate." With that she offered him a small smile and jumped down from the dropship to go check on the horses.

Asce stared at his sword, he heard laughter and looked up, he saw Raven, Finn and a few other Delinquents around the fire eating whatever the hunters brought in that day. He smiled softly at her and put his sword and stone away, staring up at the stars. He looked to the brightest one, the Ark.

"I wish you guys were here. I miss you, mom, dad." The warrior sighed and laid back, his eyes never leaving the Ark.

The only question that plagued his mind was; what would he do about Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate editing so much.
> 
>  
> 
> Come yell or cry with me over these nerds on Tumblr:  
> @gayf0rheda


	7. She Has To Be Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.  
> Fuck you JRat.

It had been a week since Raven had landed on Earth, everything was going fairly smooth, Lexa and her guards had returned to TonDc, Octavia would still travel with Clarke to TonDc for her training at first light, Raven started tagging along, saying how she wanted to know how they lived.

The trio had become close, they stood up for each other when one of them wasn't there to defend themselves, they quickly became close friends, best friends even; Octavia and Raven teasing Clarke about her crush on the Commander, Clarke rolling her eyes with a small smile.

The trio had just returned from TonDc, Octavia and Clarke were exhausted from training with Anya, Asce and Indra, Raven was tired from the walk back, she had learned about them, and even taught them how to build small explosives. Lexa had returned to Polis with Gustus. Asce was teaching Clarke and Raven the language, Octavia was being taught by Indra and some guy named Lincoln. She seemed to be taking a liking to him.

They had just reached camp when the sun had risen.

"Guys there was another ship! It looked like half the Ark! It crashed while you guys were over in the village." The trio looked startled. Who could be on that ship?

A group set out; Bellamy, Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Jasper, Monty and Wells. Hours later, they had reached the ship and it wasn't pretty.

The trees and ground were charred black, the ship was in pieces. It was highly unlikely that anyone had made it alive.

"Nobody made it." Came a whisper from someone in the group.

"Alright everybody spread out, see if you can find anyone alive, stay within shouting distance." Bellamy ordered and began his search, everyone else followed his lead but Clarke was still frozen in place. Had her mother died on this ship? Was she still in space?

Tears gathered in blue eyes as she forced herself to help search. She made her way over to a big part of the ship and saw some bright colored liquid.

"Don't touch that, it'll blow us all up." Raven said as she dipped a rock in the liquid and threw it behind the ship with a 'fire in the hole!' There was a small explosion and Raven just smirked at the blonde.

"Let's get away from that then and NOT get blown up. That would be great." Clarke said as she dragged her dark haired friend away from the explosive liquid.

They finished their search by the time the sun was high in the sky.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here. Let's go back before it gets dark." Bellamy said, he had a unreadable expression on his face. Everyone nodded, as they made the silent journey back to camp. Scenarios of her mother's possible death plagued Clarke's mind as she walked beside her best friends.

They had made it back by the time the sun was starting to set. Everyone made their way to different parts of camp, Clarke walked back inside the dropship to the second floor sitting in a corner, letting her thoughts consume her.

She didn't know when she fell asleep but when she did all she could dream about was her mother and father telling her that she had failed, Asce saying that he hated her and wished she was never born. She dreamed that they blamed her for their family being torn apart, blamed her for Asce being sent to the ground, blamed her for her father's death. They blamed her for everything and all she could do was listen to them as tears fell from her face.

She had woken from her nightmare feeling more exhausted than she had ever felt. Deciding that she needed some form of comfort she stood and exited the dropship, the sun was just beginning to rise, she had plenty of time.

Octavia and Raven were already awake. "Oh hey Clarke, we were going to come find you. You ready?" Raven asked as she smiled softly at the blonde. She nodded slowly. The trio was packed and ready to go, they set off for TonDc, slightly unsure if the Commander would be there.

"Do you think they will question us about the ship?" Octavia's question was met with shrugs. Octavia had grown stronger, all of them had. Raven had shown them things only Raven could describe. Octavia was starting to hold her own against Indra, still no match for Anya or Asce. Clarke had shared information with Nyko in medicine. Trikru and Skaikru were at peace.

They reached TonDc when the sun was halfway to its peak in the sky. The guards nodded at them, letting them through without so much as a second glance due to how many times the trio had come to the village.

Saying their goodbyes, the girls went their separate ways, Octavia to the training grounds, Raven to the blacksmith and Clarke to Nyko.

The blonde was helping Nyko with a village child who had fallen from a tree, bruising the left side of her ribcage and gaining a shallow cut on her forehead. The little girl had dark brown hair, and bright hazel eyes. She couldn't have been older than 7.

"Kefa." (Careful) Clarke said as she helped the little girl off the cot and offered her a soft smile. The girl grinned back, nodding and hugging the blonde tightly before taking off outside the tent to possibly o find the rest of her friends.

"You are good with children." Nyko said as he put away different salves, making mental notes on which ones he would need to make.

The girl shrugged, helping the healer. She wondered if Asce would be back soon, she needed to talk to him about the ship that crashed.

"It was something you needed to have on the Ark, there was always a child or a group of kids who needed something, the only time you didn't have to deal with them was when you were in your own room." Nyko nodded, he got a brief story from Asce on how it was living among the stars. A comfortable silence fell over them.

A young boy came through the tent, he didn't look any older than 14 and it didn't look like he needed medical attention.

"Is there a Clarke Griffin here?" The blonde stood at the mention of her name. "Sha that is me, is there something wrong?" The boy shook his head. "Asce would like to speak with you, he is out in the stables, he asked me to escort you there." Clarke nodded, saying her goodbyes to Nyko as she followed the boy out to the stables where her brother was.

Once they reached the stables the boy pointed to the large open door. She thanked him and made her way inside, looking inside the pens to see different horses, the large animal snorted at her and she smiled to herself. She reached the end and found her brother brushing a large pure black warhorse.

Asce took notice to her. "Ah Clarke, I trust your time in the village has been pleasant while I was away. I was hoping I could teach you to ride a horse." The man smiled as he patted the horse's neck.

"This is Adonis. Lexa gave him to me as a present. I had to break him myself but in the end I'm glad I was stubborn enough to break him, he's a good horse. Loyal and fast." He smiled at the horse, who just snorted and nudged him. Asce patted his muzzle.

"That would be great, what horse though? All of them are huge." Asce chuckled. He and his sister looked tiny compared to the massive beasts.

"I would normally suggest trying one of the more patient horses but they are currently being used, you can ride Adonis if you like, he's patient, for the most part anyways." Asce chuckled and began prepping Adonis for Clarke's ride, calling out to a stable hand to bring him another horse. The warrior held Adonis' reins in his right hand and began leading him out of the stable. Turning to Clarke he held out his right hand.

"Don't hesitate with Adonis, he knows if your nervous. Just take these and hold with a firm grip." As he instructed a stable hand brought him another horse. The horse had a chestnut brown coat, a white stripe down it's muzzle. Asce knew who the horse belonged to.

"Ste disha Onya's gapa?" He asked with a chuckle. The stable hand nodded, a small smile present on his face.

"Mochof, taim Onya or heda, komba raun au gon ai taim tel op emo ai laik in fields krom Klark." The stable hand nodded and Asce took the reins, leading his sister out to the fields.

"What did you say, I only picked up so much." Clarke said, breaking the silence that had been casted over them. Asce glanced over at his sister and smiled. He had missed her during his time in Polis.

"I asked if this was Anya's horse then said if Anya or Lexa come looking for me then I am in the fields with you." The blonde nodded and they came to a stop.

"Alright now the first step is to mount the horse. Can't start riding if you're not on huh?" Asce laughed as he held the reins a little tighter and moved to stand next to Clarke.

"Put you're right foot in the stirrup. Yup just like that, now, grab onto his mane if you need to. Now swing your left leg over him. Great job kid." Asce instructed her how to properly mount. Telling her to never mount from the left since she is left handed.

"It sounds stupid but it makes sense, since you are left handed you mount from the right, if you have a sword on you then you want to mount on the opposite side." Clarke stared at him from the top of Adonis.

"Okay look, since I have a sword on my right side, I should never mount from the left side, because the sword would get in the way when I'm mounting." Clarke nodded slowly, she was beginning to understand and she watched Asce as he effortlessly climbed onto his horse.

"Alright so let's start riding huh? So let's start off slow, nudge the horse with your heels." Clarke followed his instructions. "Good. Alright give him a little slack with the reins. Yeah just like that. You have great posture, Clarke, a natural." Clarke smiled at her brother's words.

They spent the next few hours riding, picking up speed, until Clarke could ride Adonis while he was galloping at full speed. They eventually turned it into a game, racing from one end of the field to the other. The sun was starting its decent in the sky.

"Alright I think it's time to head back, give them a break for the day." Clarke nodded and followed the warrior into the stables; they dismounted and lead the horses to their respected pens. Unsure of how to properly remove the gear from Adonis, Clarke waited for her brother's return, petting the horse's muzzle.

"Here lemme help with that." Asce said as he walked in the pen with a smile, he instructed Clarke on how to strip the horse of its gear and how to brush it after.

"Take care of your horse and it'll take care of you." Asce smiled at his sister. The two fell into light conversation, as they walked back to the village. They went around and informed Octavia and Raven that when they wished they could just return to Asce's tent. The girls nodded and gave them a smile as they continued with what they were doing.

"You have something on your mind." The younger sibling tensed as she gazed at her older brother. His hands were by his side, he was gazing up at the sunset. He was wearing his old leather jacket, dark pants and a black top. His face was derived of any war paint. He looked like he did when she last saw him on the Ark.

Clarke sighed.

"I have to tell you something, but we need to discuss this in private." The dark haired man sensed her urgent tone and nodded; leading them away from the crowds of TonDc and into his tent. Once they were inside he began stripping his weapons, placing them on the table.

"What's wrong Clarke? Did something happen?" He stared at her with worried eyes.

"A ship came down from the Ark. It crashed; there were no survivors. Mom could have been on that ship Asce. What if she was? Raven is working on a radio to contact them but there's almost no way, were too far down. We can't contact the Ark unless we have a stronger signal. I have to know if she's alive Asce. I can't lose her like I lost dad. You weren't there, you didn't have to see dad being floated." Clarke didn't cry, but Asce could see the tears welling up in blue eyes. He hugged his sister tight, rubbing her back.

"Clarke, calm down, I'm sure mom wasn't on that ship, she would have tried to contact us beforehand. Just calm down sunshine." He whispered into her hair, there was a nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him that their mom was on that ship, but he pushed it away. He had to be strong for Clarke right now. He couldn't let those thoughts get to him right now.

Once Clarke calmed down he released her, peering into blue eyes.

He sighed. "There is one way to get a better signal, it's dangerous but it could work if executed right." His younger sister stared at him with hopeful, curious eyes.

"We would have to go to Mount Weather."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come cry or yell at me on Tumblr:  
> @gayf0rheda


	8. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hey guys,

So I'm going to be re-uploading this story, a rewrite if you will.

I've already started writing on the chapters, so get ready for a re-write!

I do want to apologize about the complete absence from this story for so long, my health has not been the best, it's only recently just started to improve slightly. However, with my physical health getting better, my mental health is declining. I just went through some...heavy personal things, and I'm trying to recover from this.

But all that aside, I'll be re-uploading like I said to improve my writing, because looking back on the grammar and formatting of these chapters...it makes me shiver at how poorly written these have been.

Here's to the improvement of health and writing!

STE YUJ!

-Zane


End file.
